Forget Me Not
by Taeminbutinagayway
Summary: Warnigs: 1, yaoi. 2, Crossdressing. 3, its four in the morning random story. XD...also..AU
1. Forget Me Not

December was always Mello's favorite month. He had all his own reasons. Sure, he didn't particularly like birthday punches, or cake, or everyone giving him attention just because it was his birthday. What he did like was getting into clubs for free like usual, but having a reason to be there that didn't involve him going underground. He actually had a chance to have fun. He had the chance to get completely shit-faced take someone home and forget all about them the next day. This was his favorite part, picking what club to walk into.

"Mello." Nodded Ryan, this club bouncer. "Business as usual?"

"No. I have different plans today. Today is my day to be free. Thank you." Mello walked into the darkened, Smokey atmosphere and took a deep breath. "Hehe. What a place to be." The smell of sweat, many of spilled drinks, and weed filled his lungs. He walked directly to the bar sitting next to a particularly bored looking female with long black hair.

"Little girl, you got me staring hard..." He said slyly. Hoping he got the right point across in his voice.

"Uhm, okay." She looked rather disgusted at the sight of Mello. Maybe it was the scars; maybe it was the sick smile. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you. You looked rather bored."

"I am. So many people keep talking to me and they are all boring me. Why don't you make a difference." She challenged. Bright pink painted lips curling into a smile.

"Well first, I am going to need your name miss." He reached his hand forward to flip a strand of her hair from her face.

"Storm. Storm Yvon if you needed more then that." She picked up whatever drink she had tipped her glass to him.

"Lovely" 'tonight is going to be a long night with this one' Mello thought. However long the night got, they both wound up stumbling into a cab and up the stairs to Mello's room, his face smudged with pink lipstick and sticky from the gloss. The drunken duo were starting to lose clothing, little by little. Mello's shirt, gone. His belt, gone. She remained clothed and pushed his hands away at any attempt to remove her clothing.

"Whatsss. What is w-wrong." Mello slurred. Pulling at the hem of Storm's dress.

"Just, don't. Okay.. Besides, it's your birthday. I will please you." She smiled, she was no where near as drunk as Mello was and it showed.

"Bu-…but for my birthday I want more then a-nything you can give mme with your clothes on miss." The blonde boy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Maybe I should have talked to that blonde bitch next to you….but you looked more interesting and less stupid.." Mello put his hands on Storms hips, pulling her closer. "Please. I won't hurt you…much."

"It's not what you expect. I promise you that." Storm raised an eyebrow at Mello's drunken attempt of pulling her dress off.

"There's nothing worse that could be wrong then you compared to the scars covering like, forty percent of my face and body lady."

"If that's how you wanna play this game.." She grabbed Mello's hand and led it to the zipper down her back "let's play then. I always win my games." Mello smiled. He undid the zipper and let the dress fall to Storms feet. She smiled the biggest she had all night. "I'm telling you now, I warned you once. And I warned you again, this is the last time ill warn you. You're never gonna want to play this game with me again.."

"Whatever you say miss. I didn't plan on talking to you after tonight anyways." He bit her neck, and kissed down her shoulder. "So don't worry about playing this game with me ever again." He whispered and reached his hand around to toy with her nipples…but..Wait.. He pulled away hard and fast "WHAT THE FUCK!" that was not a boob…or at least a _real_ one….

"I told you, you didn't want to." She smirked…no, no…_he_ smirked. The apparent boy let his voice slip to its natural octave of masculine. "You should listen when girls, or boys, tell you no." Mello had a wide eyed expression and yet, the biggest erection he could think of having, ever.

"No..This..Isnt right! You're a liar! You're a man!" The blonde looked around his room as though looking for anyone who would see his next actions. "What…is your _real_ name."

"Matt" he said smile as wide as ever. "…do you like it better this way?" he looked down at the bulge in Mello's pants accusingly.

"So. Wait, no…no I don't…fuck me" Mello's pulled the boy on top of him onto his bed. Matt apparently had no problem with that request because he went down willingly and let Mello touch him…the real him. All his fake bits were discarded with ease and almost unthought-of of.

"How do you want to do this then" Matt still had long black hair draping around his face which still looked oh-so-feminine. "You can have what you wanted first..Or something different." Matt smiled innocently at his last suggestion.

I'm not being taken down by anyone. Sorry. But..You should really just, rid your face of all that make up. I want to know what you really look like.." The blonde purred. "But you tell no one of this encounter or your fucking dead…got it."

"I got it…hiding this isn't good for you.. But I guess ill do what you ask of me." Matt stood and looked at Mello "if you want to see what I look like, I need a bathroom."

"Uhm..It's the door right over there." Mello pointed the way mentally kicked himself 'am I really spending this much time letting someone prepare themselves for a one night stand?' he heard the sink running and water splashing. 'I should probably wipe my face down anyways…' he grabbed a discarded pillowcase from his floor and wiped the lipstick and accompanying gloss on it. The water stopped and a fully naked boy with chin length black hair, pale white skin, big green eyes and his hands covering his body as much as possible was standing in the door way looking confusedly at Mello who was holding a stained pillowcase. "You look better that way.."

"Not really. Are we going to do this so you can forget about me already.." Matt had his head tilted down pathetically. "Because if not then I should leave now so I don't have to present myself as a fool like this."

"Then come over here. And you don't look like a fool. I don't think I'm drunk anymore…" Mello stretched his arms out to the doorway Matt was still standing in.

"I really hope you are…" Matt sulked over to the bed, his confidence seemed gone and he didn't look happy anymore. He crawled back into Mello's lap and let his strength go and let Mello do as he wished. Maybe he enjoyed the feeling he got from this, but he could go without the being naked part. Mello took his body and when it was over he pulled Matt to his side. He wanted the younger boy to stay there. Why the hell would he want that…Matt leaned into Mello and kissed his cheek "forget me" he whispered and left. Mello heard the sound of jeans rubbing tether as Matt walked away, wearing Mello's clothes. 'I've never had a one night stand take something so…pointless..'

"Don't forget me..." he called back, hoping that he was heard but at the same time whishing he wasn't.


	2. Saturday

Mello looked around his room. Something wasn't right. He's gone over it a thousand times since Matt left. Something has been off since he was in this room. Mello had a number to reach the kid. He gave it away when Mello was still under the impression he was a she. He had contemplated calling a thousand times over, but, the request to be forgotten seemed like warning not to. 'I could say that I wanted my pants back, and maybe then I would have an excuse to even see him again.' The thoughts pried at his brain of all the many excuses he could try out. 'Fuckit, ill just, text him. Aaand….alright. I'll pretend I don't remember...'

["Excuse me, who is this. I have your number written here and I have no idea who it belongs to "]...wait, and please say something back…

"Hey Nate…I uhm, need a little help here" Matt smiled. "I can't zip this myself." Matt had almost forgotten what happened the last time he slipped his body into this dress. A whole world of problems arose in his mind and they were haunting.

"Oh, sure. Just a sec.. My phone just went off…" Nate walked into Matt's dressing room with a confused look on his face and a handful of white-blonde extensions that he needed to apply. "Hmm. I don't think I gave anyone my number recently. Do you know who this is Matt?" Nate showed his friend the message.

"Uhh, ask for their name." Matt turned his back to Nate so he could get zipped up.

"Mello?" He asked. Matt's eyes grew wide and he felt sick at the sound of the name. "Matty, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine…I just. I know who that is don't worry. Give him my number and tell him to text it okay." Matt smiled and gestured for his friend to spin around so he could work on putting in his extensions. His phone buzzed almost immediately.

["Hi. I am still not so sure who I'm texting here. Can you please inform me?" 'Yes! He doesn't hate me after all.'

"Well. I kno u kno me. But I dnt kno under what name I gave u my number." 'I gave him both…'

"Um, sorry, you have more then one name?" 'Why is he doing this to me?'

"Yes. I go by Storm." 'I hope he doesn't remember the other'

"Well, what's the other? I don't remember a storm." 'Just give me your name'

"Matt." 'Fuck why did I just hit send!'

"Oooh…I remember you." 'Of course I have'

"Ttyl I have to perform. " 'Why does he remember...'?]

"Let's go Nate, there's a stage for us out there, and an audience who want to see us." He smiled and they walked out of the dressing area and onto a stage overlooking a sparkling crowd and upbeat music.

"I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive, now I only waste it dreaming of you…" words were never truer for Mello. 'Why is this kid invading my head so much?'

A tall slouched figure walked over to the anxiety ridden blonde in front of him.

"Mello. What is troubling you?" L was the only person Mello had trusted after nearly being killed by one of his "friends" by way of flames. Also, he was the adult Mello had been living with most of his life.

"nothing." He said it coldly, asking L to press on in his own special way. "Just a girl, well, not really."

"Just a girl…Mello, you have a new girl constantly and I know this from living here in the past. What is special about this one."

"What's special about this girl...is….this girl actually turned out to be a boy…but I can't not think about it." Mello looked down in the same shameful manner Matt had so many nights ago. "Does this mean I like this kind of thing?"

"The only way you can know if you like that thing, is to ask yourself do you like it." L shifted his hand up to his mouth, nibbling his thumb "I have to be leaving though. Think this one over with yourself for a while."

"SOOOO!" Nate chirped running toward Matt. "Are you going to call this mystery man for me?" He pushed the phone at his friend, "c'mon put it on speaker I wanna know"

"Okay Nate. I will. Don't beg. It's far too cute" Matt grabbed the phone in the small boys hand and started flipping through the contacts looking for the "M"s "and I think the mystery went away when he told you his name."

"No, because I want to meet him. You gave him your real name. Come one. _Pleeeeeeease." _ Nate stuck hi bottom lip out and widened his eyes.

"Stop begging. I'm calling." Matt leaned over to his friend and bit the lip that was sticking out. "Now put that away. It's ringing."

("….Hello?" the voice was breathless. Mello was doing something, and Matt really didn't want to know what.

"Hey. I told you I would talk to you later today. Did I interrupt something?" Near giggled but Matt was quick to smack his mouth lightly. "shh." He whispered.

"Oh. Uhm. You did, but you didn't. I'm fine. Hi." He's still breathless.

"What were _you _doing?" Matt asked accusingly.

"I was, uhm, sleeping. Kindof. Not well, but sleeping. Haha." Mello giggled. What kind of dream could he have been…oooh.

"What happened, did you get the girl…erm, boy, in your dream." Near giggled a little more Matt's hand went up and he stopped.

"No. I didn't. Get, uhm, anything. But let's talk about something that isn't my dream life." Matt imagined Mello sitting in his room, covered by a blanket, and nothing more. Panting, and maybe blushed. He looked at Nate and smiled. "Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah. Ha. I wasn't paying attention. How do I know you again? I don't really remember." That was a lie, Mello and Nate both knew it, but matt wouldn't be telling either any time soon.

"If I knew I would tell you. I spend far too many nights drunk to remember how I know people. Many of them don't leave me their numbers. They fuck me, and leave, and I forget them." Nate looked at Matt wide eyed and shocked.

"What?" he whispered. Matt shook his head and continued his phone call.

"Hmm. I don't remember you. You should send me a picture of you so I can get an idea of who I'm talking to." Nate smiled at the thought of seeing the man his friend quite possibly had sex with. Lots of drunken sex too.

"Sure. Uh. I can't talk and send pictures though"

"Byeeee!" Nate squealed and ended the call with a wide toothy grin. )

"What the fuck Nate. He thought I was alone. That's the point of keeping you quiet the whole time. I bet he won't send the picture now." Matt folded his arms over his chest in a very child like manner and turned away from Nate.

"What, did you want a detailed picture of his _whole body_?" The toothy grin was back. Matt hated it. "Hey. Do you think maybe you should uhm, get checked out for something if you were, like, with him?"

"I'm pretty sure he's lying about all the sex he gets." _Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt._ "here's the picture Nate." Matt handed over the phone, not looking over the message.

"Uhh…Matty? You can look too. Please." Near wasn't happy with what he saw and Matt didn't understand.

"What's wrong with it? Its not like he's naked or anything." He looked at the picture to make sure he really was clothed. He was at least covered by a blanket, and scars, and…Matt was in the picture. "Is this some kind of joke? I don't remember that!" Matt was blushed bright red across his face.

"Yes you do Matt. I can see it in your face..." Nate was disappointed.

["..Hello?" 'Fuck I shouldn't have sent that...'

"OHI. I guess I do kno u on some personal lvl.."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the lil stranger in the picture wif u….."

"Oh. Then can I talk to you in person?..Tomorrow? Please."

"…. Sure."]

'I can't sleep…in the wake of Saturday.'


	3. You Did What Now!

'_I've been anticipating this day. And dreading it all the same. I hope you don't hurt me, I hope you remember, I hope I didn't ask too much of you.' _Mello's face was gaining a pink blush from the cold winds around him. He was walking to a small diner where Matt had agreed to meet him. _'Will you be mad at me, will you be alone? I hope you're alone. I want for you to be alone, so I can talk to you and not someone else…" _ The diner was like something from the 50's. It was set with black and white checkered floors, the wall lined with old records, "retro" furniture. It was a movie set in real life. Mello walked up to a booth in the very back of the diner.

"Why did you need to see me so fucking bad! Do you have any idea the shit I had to do to be able to be alone? You know very well I remember you, and I know you remember me! What is so fucking important that you need to have me alone in person again!" Matt was shouting, some people turning to where they were.

"Can you calm down; you don't need to make a scene about this." The blonde looked around and finally sat. "Actually, it is important.." Mello stomach flipped, and turned and he wanted to throw up. It had been never, since he had to tell someone what he was going to tell Matt.

"Then tell me…"

"I really wish we weren't in public…you uhm, well. You should push the "protection" thing on people.." Matt looked up at the boy whose face was doing a fairly good impression of a cherry.

"What. What do you mean? It's not like, I can like, get pregnant or some…thing.." Matt's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "What did you give me you motherfucker!"

"Uhm, this is why I don't want to be in public. Why couldn't you just meet me personally like I wanted?" The blonde boy was pink and yet, calm.

"How can you be so damn calmed at a time like this! Do you even know! Please tell me it's nothing untreatable you bastard!" Matt was screaming and more people looked over. "If you…"

"Uhm, I'm sorry, should I come back around?" a waitress cut Matt off, politely. "Or do you have anything in mind already?"

"Yes, sorry miss. Uhm, just some coffee please and, uhm, water for him." Mello smiled, he could just do that. Be completely calm in a time if utter distress. _'How the fuck can he..'_

"Alright, if there's anything else, just let me know." She turned and left the two to continue bickering.

"Matt, please calm down. I know it seems extremely bad, but it's, y'know. It can be dealt with. It takes pills, for a couple of weeks then, you're done. Pretty much." Mello looked down in disgust with himself. _'God, why do I have to tell people this again? Oh right, do THIS shit doesn't happen…look who fucked that one up.' _

"So, uh. Should I go get tested? If so what for? Can you fucking answer me? Seeing as I'm not the only person you just fucking put at risk just now?" The brunettes' face was redding, he was getting worked up again and Mello wasn't answering anything. "Do you want to just go? I'll go with you where ever just fucking answers me you fucking asshole!"

"Then let's go." Mello set a twenty on the table and signaled for Matt to follow him.

The walk wasn't far. No taxi necessary, but it was cold. Matt heard jingling keys and looked up at the all-too familiar doorway. Mellos house was not how he had remembered on the inside. It was brighter, it looked bigger, and he wasn't drunk. "Mello, can we talk. Like now. If I promise not to scream or bitch or insult you anymore, would you just explain to me what you did?..Er, we did?"

"Its simple, what we did was have sex. What I did, was a bit more fucked up then that."

"Please. Just…explain…"

"Again, simple. I gave you a social disease. Not quite sure when I picked it up, but you probably did as well, and I would…just go get tested. And they will tell you what it is. Alright." Mello dropped into a chair in his kitchen, the room he had chosen to take Matt. Open space for things to be thrown as he imagined they would be.

"Cant you just tell me and I'll make things easier for me. Okay. A lot easier. I don't want to get five or six tests done for no reason."

"They way you let things happen, I would suggest you treated for everything anyway!" Mellos temper was shattering, holding together not possible anymore. "Maybe if you would have thought more then I fucking could have in a fucking inebriated state! You weren't even fucking tipsy! You knew what you were doing!"

"And, and you're telling me you didn't? No matter how drunk, I'm sure you knew you had something!"

"No, I didn't. Actually, I only just found out myself. It doesn't take more then nearly a month to even notice there's anything wrong. Be thankful I told you." Mello let words fly, and his hands did as they wanted. What they wanted was, apparently, Matt's wrists. He was holding the younger boy's arms tight enough to bruise and screaming far too loud for how close they were. "It would have been nice to have been warned myself." He threw Matt onto the ground, landing swiftly on his ass.

"I didn't do anything to you for you to be shouting at me like that! Or for you to throw me around like a ragdoll.." Matt looked away from the blackened figure hovering over him.

"Maybe you should learn not to blame people for things they can't control next time. And maybe, there will be a next time, but if you'd prefer to ignore me some more after this, go right the fuck ahead, its not like I felt bad not being able to tell you or anything. Or like, maybe I thought you could spread it too? Yeah that's not in the slightest important, or true or anything." Mello was stepping closer to Matt, fists clenched.

"What could I be spreading! I need to know this to know if I d-"

"Chlamydia."

A/N: definitely weird writing this. So if you like this storyline, review and I'll write more, if not, I'll demolish this part and continue the story another way I have in mind :/ but mpreg is also a little difficult in this scene DX. Well. Tell me what you think please :D

~DeeBear.


End file.
